You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Ashluver505
Summary: Ash goes to Cerulean City for a visit with an old friend. Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the song you shouldnt kiss me like this. Cuz believe me if i did, the show would be a lot different
1. Chapter 1

**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This**

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

The night was beginning just as the rain was starting to fall. A teenager who looked to be about 17 or 18, along with his beloved pikachu, were the only two out in this musky weather.

"Come on, Pikachu! We have to get to the gym!" the boy yelled back at his pokemon. "Pika! Pikachu!" it yelled back. "I know, but I doubt Misty will let us stay outside in the rain all night! Hopefully she won't mind us dropping in on her!" "Pi-ka! Ka-Chu!"

Ash and Pikachu were heading back to Pallet Town to see Ash's mom after in big adventure in Lenta (region I made up) He had won the league and now wanted to take a break before going out again. He had decided since he had to go through Cerulean City anyways, he'd stop and say hi to Misty, the Cerulean Gym leader. The only thing is, he only planned on staying for only a few hours so Misty wouldn't feel intruded. Now the weather had gotten the best of the both of them. The rain came without any warning and Ash had a feeling it would last all night.

"There, Pikachu! The Gym's getting close!" Ash yelled to his friend. "Pika!" The gym was only a short ways away and Ash started to get butterflies in his stomach. He'd never admit it to anyone (except pikachu), but he had fallen hard for the easily tempered, hot headed, redhead of Cerulean City. He never told her for he had never wanted to lose the friendship he cared so deeply about. He was afraid that if told her she'd never want to be around him anymore, much less be his best friend, which Ash swore to himself was something was something he'd never lose.

Ash stopped running when he got close to the door. "Well, Pikachu," Ash said panting, "here we are." "Pika. Pikachu, Chu-Chu, pikachu." "Ok, ok. I'm knocking, I'm knocking." Ash took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Coming!" screamed a feminine voice from inside. "Can I help you?" asked a girl with blonde hair when the door opened. "Uhhh, yeah Daisy, you can. Is Misty here?" Ash said. "Oh. My. GOSH!" exclaimed Daisy. "Ash Ketchum, is that really you!?" "Uhhh, yeah. Why? Is that so hard to believe?" "Oh, it's not that. It's just that, well look at you! You're so grown up now!" she said while blushing. "Um, it does kinda happen, Daisy. Everybody gets older." Ash said completely oblivious. Daisy giggled. "You really are dense. What Misty says is true." "Huh?" Ash blinked confusedly. Daisy giggled again. "Come in out of the rain. If you catch a cold Misty will kill me." Daisy said as she moved to the side.

Ash walked into the familiar gym. "Wow. I can't believe it's been so long since I've been here." "I can." Daisy said firmly. Ash turned and looked at her. "You travel around so much now that you don't have any time for your friends anymore. I mean, you're a great trainer and all, Ash. Conquering 6 leagues in 3 years, it's a world record, and congratulations for that. You just don't happen to be the greatest friend now." She told him. "Yet Misty, Brock, May, and Max are all still very fond of you." "I know." Ash said. "I should have stayed in contact. It was my fault. But that's why I'm here. I wanted to see Misty and tell her I'm sorry. I just didn't know Brock, May, and Max were here as well." "Well Misty is traveling with them" Daisy informed him. "I know. I just thought they all went to their homes to visit." Ash told her. "They did. They're just back already." She informed him. "Ohhh. Okay."

They stood there in silence for a few moments. "Um, can I see them now?" Ash asked. "Oh! Right!" She exclaimed "This way." She led him through the gym. She stopped at a door. "They're in here. It's the game room." Daisy explained. "It has games, TV, computer, etc. Just go on in." "O-okay." Ash stuttered nervously. "See ya later, Ashy!" Ash sweatdropped. "Why do people always call me Ashy, Pikachu? I mean, I don't mind Misty calling me that but it gets annoying from other people. And, uh, kinda disturbing from Daisy." "Pi. Pikachu." Pikachu replied. Ash sighed. "Well, here goes nothing." Ash said as he opened the door. "Ha! I totally won that round, Brock!" Max yelled. "Barely Kiddo! You won't get that lucky next time." Max and Brock were in front of the TV playing Super Smash Bros. on the Gamecube. "Ha, that wasn't luck, that was pure skill and you know it." Max said back. "Whatever twerp." May piped in. "You've never been good at this game. It was all luck." "Awww, Shut up, May. What do you know you know?" "A lot more than you obliviously." "Ok you two. It's just a game. May, how about all of us play?" Brock suggested. "Sure. I'd love to crush my brother's hopes and dreams." May replied. "Hey! You're the one who's going to be crushed!" Max said. "Yeah, whatever. Hey Misty, you gonna play with us?" May asked. "No offense guys, but being the ultimate champion of that game, I'd completely dominate you. I need more of a challenge." "You mean a challenge like me?" Ash said taking this chance to get noticed. The four of them jumped and turned around. "Because I do believe that you got the title of champion by default, if I remember correctly." "Pika. Pikachu." Pikachu happily agreed.

"A-Ash!" the four exclaimed in unison. "What?" Ash asked innocently. "Wha-what are you doing here!?" Misty asked in complete shock. Not only was she completely shocked to see him, she was surprised at how he looked. He had grown quite a bit since the last time she saw him and was now taller than her. He had also lost the kiddish look in his face and now had more manly features, along with gaining some muscles in his arms and chest. To her, he looked completely….dare she say it…hott. "What? I can't come visit my best friends?" He asked as innocently as he could. "Well, after not seeing you for 3 years, it **IS** kind of a surprise." Brock said. "He he, yeah, sorry 'bout that. I know I should have stayed in contact, I've just been kinda busy." He said embarrassedly. Max piped in. "KINDA!" The outburst made Ash jump. "KINDA! You're famous! Six league champion in three years! That's a world record!" "Yeah, so I've heard." Ash muttered. "Max is right. It's not completely your fault; I mean we're just as much to blame as you if not more." May said.

"How would you guys be blamed more?" Ash asked. "Well, think about it, Ash" Brock said. "We've had more chances to come see you then you have us. Plus, conquering all those leagues. We should have called to congratulate you. But we didn't." "Yes, but remember, you guys have won stuff too, and I haven't made any contact saying congrats to you." Ash informed them. "Yes" May argued "But you've been busier than we have and…." Misty cut him off. "OK, gee. How about we're all to blame? Can everyone agree on that?" They all laughed. "Yeah, it's kind of a pointless argument." Max explained. "Good. Now then, we can get back to what really matters." Misty felt relieved. "Oh, and what is that?" Ash barely got the words out of his mouth before Misty tackled him into a chair that was behind him. "I HAVE MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!!" She exclaimed. Ash sweatdropped. "I've missed you, too, Mist. You seriously don't know how lonely it gets traveling by yourself." Ash said wrapping his arms around Misty's thin waste. "Well, that is kind of your own doing, Ash." Max stated. "Yeah, I know." Ash felt perfect right then. Not only was he with his best friends, having Misty in his arms felt wonderful.

May, Max, and Brock noted that his was a special moment for the both of them so kept their mouths shut. They sat in silence for a few more moments until Misty broke the tranquility by giggling. "What's so funny, Mist?" Ash asked looking down. "It's just," Misty said now laughing, "you're soaking wet!" Ash blushed. "Oops. My bad. Sorry, Misty. I did just get out of the rain." Misty giggled again. "Well then, why don't we go get you settled in and get you a towel so you can dry off?" "Uhh, settled in?" Ash questioned. "Well, yeah." Brock piped in. "Unless of course you want to go back into the rain." "PIKA!" Pikachu spoke up. "PI! PIKA-KA CHU!" They all jumped in surprise. "Pikapi, pikachu, chu-ka?" Ash laughed. "No, Pikachu, we're gonna stay." "Chu" Pikachu sighed. Misty, Brock, May, and Max all arched their eyebrows. Ash laughed again. "Pikachu thought that Misty wasn't going to like the idea of us just 'popping in', so he thought that we were going to have to stay outside all night." Ash explained. "Ohhhhhh" they said in unison. "Okay, so let's go get you into a guest room." Misty said. "Oh, and Ash?" "Yes, Mist?" "Feel free to 'pop in' on me anytime, k? I'm not going to throw you out. I care about you too much." The words left her mouth before she could stop them. "Uh-oh" muttered Brock to May and Max. "That's gonna start an argument." "That's for sure" They whispered back.

Ash just smiled. "Thanks, Mist. That means a lot coming from you." It surprised them all. That was not the reaction they expected, especially Misty. "Umm, sure. No problem." Misty said back nervously. Ash noticed her nervousness. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Mist." Ash said taking her hand. "I'm not going to laugh at you for caring about me. We're best friends. I'd kinda be scared if you didn't care, 'cause I sure care a lot about you." Misty blushed bright red. "Th-thanks, Ash." Misty stuttered. Ash smiled again. "So, what's this about a guest room?" Ash asked. "OH! Right! Come on." Misty said pulling him with her. "Wow. Is it just me, or does Ash seem to want to show his feelings for Misty more?" Brock asked after they left the room. "Actually, Brock. It seems he does." May replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Dance**

"Ash! Come on! Sam won't be able to get us in if we're late!" Misty screamed up the stairs. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ash yelled back.

It was the night after Ash got to Cerulean City. A new club had opened up in the city and since Lily's boyfriend worked there, he told them he would get them in for free, but only if they were there before seven. Ash had spent all day training with Max and had lost track of time so of course he was running late.

Ash came down stairs. "Finally!" May said. "What took you so long?" "Uhh, not sure exactly. I loose track of time while training. You guys know that about me." Misty came back in from the kitchen. "Is he ready yet?" Misty asked May, Max, and Brock not realizing Ash was behind her on the stairs. "Yes, Mist, I'm ready." Misty turned around. "Well, fina-l-ly" Misty stuttered.

She looked Ash up and down. '_OH. MY. GOSH! I can't believe how hott he looks.' _ Ash was dressed in long kakis pants, with a navy blue long sleeved shirt that really showed off his chest and arm muscles. Plus he was no longer wearing his trademark hat and had actually combed his hear which actually looked really good. "Um, earth to Misty. Are you in there?" Ash's voice sounded through her thoughts. "Huh?" She looked around at everyone. They were all looking at her weirdly. "Uh, sorry, got lost in my thoughts." She said blushing avoiding Ash's gaze. "Well, come on. We're gonna be late." She told them. "Yeah! Let's go!" May yelled and ran out the door. "Hey! Wait up May!" Both Brock and Max screamed running after her.

"You alright?" Ash asked concerned. "It's not like you to 'get lost in your thoughts'." "Yeah, I'm fine, just perfect, just dandy…." Misty babbled still avoiding his gaze. "Are you mad at me?" Ash asked in a serious tone. "What! No, I'm not mad at you." Misty replied. "Then way are you avoiding me?" he asked her again. "I-I…" she looked up at him. Ash stared at her with his golden brown eyes. "I-I'm not really avoiding you….." she stuttered. "Yes you are" Ash whispered leaning in. "No I'm not" She replied leaning in as well. "Sure, you're not." Ash said starting to close his eyes. Misty couldn't believe it. _Is…is he really going to kiss me?_ Misty wondered. _I'm really going to kiss her._ Ash thought.

"ASH! MISTY!" Ash and Misty jumped apart. "COME ON!" Brock yelled. "C-coming!" Misty yelled back. They looked at each other and blushed. "Um, ladies first" Ash said holding the door open. "Th-thank you." She said walking out. "So close!" Ash whispered to himself as he walked out.

**At the club**

"Well, it's a good thing you guys got here when you did. It's a mad house." Sam informed them. "Well, we would have been here earlier but two people were taking forever to get out of the gym." Max sneered. "Seriously, what were you two doing in there? Making out?" Both Ash and Misty blushed, but didn't say a word.

"Well, go on and have fun. Just tell me when you guys are leaving." Sam told them. "Sure thing, Sam. Thanks again!" May said running inside. "Oy, to think, I'm related to her." Max said walking in. "Thanks again, Sam. We're really glad you got us in." Brock said. "No problem. Anything for my girlfriend's little sister and her friends, and of course her boyfriend." "WHAT!" Ash and Misty yelled at the same time blushing. "What? You two are so cute together. Plus you both have that same stubbornness. You two are perfect for each other." He informed them. They both blushed again. I got to go so see you later!" Sam said walking off. "He's right you know." Brock said walking in. "You two are perfect for each other." They blushed deeper red if possible. "Let's go." Ash said.

It has been a couple of hours since they came in and everyone was having a great time. "Hey Misty!" Ash yelled over the music. "Hey Ash. Having fun?" "Yeah, Brock's going crazy with all the girls around!" Misty laughed. "Of course he is." "So, anything interesting happen yet?" Ash asked. "Nope. Nothing. How about you?" "Not really. Some people come up to me wanting autographs and some girls have asked me to dance, but nothing special." Ash said. Misty felt jealously rise up inside her. Don't the girls know he belongs to her! _Who am I kidding? Ash could never think of me like that. _She told her self.

"This is for all you lovers out there." The D.J. said. A slow song came on the speakers. Ash and Misty stood there for a few moments in awkward silence. "So, um, you wanna dance, Misty?" "S-sure, I'd love to." She replied. Ash smiled, took her hand, and lead her out on the dance floor.

Ash wrapped his arms around Misty's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Misty then rested her head on Ash's chest as they began to dance to the rhythm of the song. _I've never felt so perfect in all my life. _Misty pondered. _She's so perfect; I wish I could hold on to her forever. _Ash contemplated.

"Misty?" Ash asked. "Yes?" She looked up in those big brown eyes. "I-I was wondering, you know, since you're traveling again and all, if, maybe, I don't know, we could travel together again?" Misty was stunned. He actually WANTED to travel with her again? "Wait. You want for, us, me and you, to travel together?" "Well, yeah. I mean, since you left and then I left it's never really been the same. All of your constant yelling, telling me how stupid and dense I was, and our constant bickering, I miss it. I miss all of it. You completely changed me when you starting traveling with me. I wasn't just battling or training for me, I was doing it so I could, well, um, this is gonna sound a little weird, but I was doing it to try and impress you. I wanted you to be proud of me instead of being mad at all the time, which, in turn, made me never give up. I want that again. You're my best friend, Mist. I-I don't know what I'd do without you." Ash confessed.

Misty smiled. "I didn't know you tried to impress me." "Yeah, well, I sorta kept it subtle. I didn't really want you to know at the time. I was embarrassed." Misty giggled. "But I thought you thought of me only as the annoying girl who yelled at you and followed you around for I bike." "Well, you were at first, but then we became friends. Now I just can't imagine my life without you." Ash replied. "Oh, Ash." Misty whispered as she snuggled deeper into the embrace. Ash blushed when she did this. "So, will you?" He asked hopefully. "I don't know. I have to think about it. I don't really want to leave May, Max, and Brock by themselves." She answered.

"Oh, I didn't necessarily mean leave them out, I just meant so me and you could be together. I mean, I'll go wherever you guys want; I just want to be with you. I'm sick of being by myself. It gets really lonely." He replied. "Ohhh, ok, then most definitely. On one condition." "Oh, yeah. What's that?" "You have to promise me something. You have to promise me that you'll stop calling scrawny, runt, ugly, and anything else you called me when we were first traveling together." "Um, with the beauty I have in my arms, I don't think I'd be able to." Ash informed her. Misty blushed. "Besides, every time I called you something like that I was either trying to win an argument or trying to make you mad. Either way, I never meant it." He then whispered in her ear. "You're so beautiful, it's not you who doesn't compare to your sisters, it's them who doesn't compare to you. You might be the sister to The Three Sensational Sisters, but they're the sisters of an angel."

At that Misty could no longer hold it back. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him straight on the lips. At first Ash was shocked but slowly melted into closing his eyes. _Finally, we're finally kissing._ Ash thought. Just as he was about to start kissing back, Misty broke it. _OH GOD. What did I just do??? _Her thoughts screamed at her. "Ash, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't- You just….." At that she ran off the dance floor before Ash could get a word in. "Misty, wait!" he yelled after her. People gave him looks like 'what did you just do to that poor girl' although he didn't waste anytime trying to explain himself as he set off after Misty.

He searched the whole place including the bar, which was where Brock was trying to get a waitress to go out with him, and even in the kitchen. After ten minutes of searching, he finally found her in the corner crying. He was about to go up to her when an idea 'popped' into his head.  
Ash walked up to the stage where people were singing karaoke. He spoke to the D.J. and he happily agreed. Ash grabbed a microphone after the last person and stepped on stage. The D.J.'s voice sounded through the speakers. "This is Ash Ketchum folks, the six in three world record holder I believe…" Ash sweatdropped. "And is singing this selection for a Misty Waterflower."

Misty looked up at the mention of her name and saw Ash on stage with a microphone. The music started and then he started to sing.

_**I got a funny feeling, the moment that your lips touched mine.**_

_**Something shot right through me; my heart skipped a beat in time.**_

_**There's a different feel about you tonight, it's got me thinking lots of crazy things.**_

_**I even think I saw a flash of light, felt like electricity**_

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this, unless you mean it like that,**_

'_**Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at **_

_**And we'll get lost on this dance floor, spinning around and round and around and around**_

_**They're all watching us now, they think we're falling in love,**_

_**They'd never believe we're just friends, When you kiss me like this,**_

_**I think you mean it like that, if you do baby kiss me again**_

_**Everybody swears, we'd make the perfect pair, but dancing as far as it goes**_

_**Girl you never moved me quite the way you moved me tonight, I just wanted you to know**_

_**You shouldn't kiss me like this, unless you mean it like that, **_

_**Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at**_

_**And we'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around, and around and around and around**_

_**They're all watching us now, they think we're falling in love, **_

_**They'd never believe we're just friends, when you kiss me like this**_

_**I think you mean it like that, if you do baby kiss me again, kiss me again.**_

When Ash was finished the whole place screamed their applause. He bowed and thanked everyone then jumped off the stage. He walked over to where Misty was standing. She was smiling and drying her eyes. He smiled. "So, what did you think of my awesome singing skills?" He asked cockily. "So overconfident as usual, Ketchum." With that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips.

They stood there for only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity to them. "I love you, Mist. I want you in my life forever." Ash whispered when the kiss broke. "I love you, too, and no matter what, I will be." Ash smiled then kissed her again. During the kiss Misty started giggling. Ash broke it. "What?" "It's just that, that song was completely like us." Ash smiled. "That was the point." Ash then kissed her again. _****_


End file.
